


Stop Playing Around!

by jaeyongficfest, tsukiuta_obsessed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jaehyun is an Idiot, Light Angst, M/M, Slight markhyuck, attempted humor, jaehyun reads jaeyong fanfictions, light fluff, mark is a part of taeyong protection squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiuta_obsessed/pseuds/tsukiuta_obsessed
Summary: Taeyong had been trying to get Jaehyun to notice his feelings but it seems to fail everytime.Or did it?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 13
Kudos: 202





	Stop Playing Around!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #206  
This fic is short but it was a challenge for me because I usually write heavy angst but this fic is a light read and i attempted to put humor (hope it works :'))  
Also the title sucks because I don't have any idea what to put...

When you see Lee Taeyong, you would think that he has everything. Skills, talent, looks and many other things—he has them. You would think it’s outrageous for him to not get what he wanted. 

But you are wrong.

There is, something he couldn’t get no matter how hard he tried.

Attention from his loved one.

Taeyong watched as Jaehyun happily chatted with Johnny and Haechan. He wanted to join too but he didn’t know what to say and how he could enter the conversation without being too obvious.

He wanted Jaehyun to look at him and smile like that too.

A sigh escaped his lips and he buried his head in his arms. He had been trying to get his feelings across for a long time now but Jaehyun barely react. No matter what he did, from acting cute to being flirty, Jaehyun simply didn’t look interested. Taeyong was pretty sure Jaehyun was not so straight, so what’s the problem? Was he not charming enough? Should he ask what’s Jaehyun’s type? 

“Why do you look so stressed?”

Taeyong lifted his head when he heard Johnny’s voice. Both Jaehyun and Haechan were also staring at him.

“I’m just tired,” he lied. There’s no way he could say ‘I’m stressed because Jaehyun won’t look at my way!’

“You did use more power than usual while performing earlier. Jaehyun, pass him a drink,” Johnny said. Jaehyun who was standing right beside the table with water bottles immediately took one and gave it to Taeyong as instructed.

“I want the other one~” Taeyong whined.

Jaehyun chuckled as he took other bottle and gave it to Taeyong who beamed happily. 

“Thank you~”

“You’re welcome.”

Jaehyun went back to engage in another conversation with Johnny and Haechan, leaving a sulky Taeyong.

Can’t Jaehyun pay attention to him a little longer?

“You’re gonna get ugly soon if you keep frowning,” Doyoung said and Taeyong lazily glared at him. “Oh wait, you’re already ugly.”

Taeyong was about to start a childish fight when he realized something. Was that it? Perhaps he looked ugly in Jaehyun’s eyes?

“Am I really ugly?” he asked with a serious tone, startling Doyoung.

“Why are you suddenly getting serious?” 

“Answer me.”

“Uh…” Doyoung faked a cough as he got flustered. “If you’re really ugly then people won’t call you one of the best visuals in KPOP.”

“In other words, it’s enough to attract other people, right?”

“What’s with these questions? You have a crush or something?” Doyoung asked.

Bingo.

Taeyong’s face turned faint pink and Doyoung burst into laughter. “Oh my god! NCT Taeyong, frustrated because his crush won’t look at him! That would make a great headline!”

“It’s not funny!” Taeyong exclaimed to defense himself but it only made Doyoung laughed harder. “Stop laughing!”

“Soooo, who is this unlucky girl? Or is it a guy?” Doyoung asked after he finally managed to calm himself. “I don’t judge by the way.”

“Why should I--” 

As if on cue, Jaehyun suddenly appeared in all black outfit and was heading towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Doyoung asked.

“I’m going to take some fresh air. I’ll be back quickly, don’t worry,” Jaehyun said and flashed a smile before he left.

Doyoung nodded and switched his attention to Taeyong again only to find the latter staring at the door with flushed cheeks. Boy was obviously whipped.

“So it’s Jaehyun.”

“Wha--” Taeyong stared at him looking all shocked as if he wasn’t being obvious earlier.

“That was so obvious. Wouldn’t he notice it?”

“He doesn’t…” Taeyong sighed.

“How long has you been trying?”

Taeyong put his chin on his palm as he tried to remember how long had it been. “I don’t remember but it’s been quite a long time…”

“Has you tried pulling a bold move?” Doyoung asked.

“A b-bold move?”

“Yeah, a  _ bold _ move.”

Taeyong hated to admit it but he thought maybe it could work.

“Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun lifted his head when he heard his name being called and smiled at the caller. “What is it, Taeyong hyung?”

Taeyong wished Jaehyun didn’t notice how pink his cheek were because God, Jaehyun’s smile was so charming he felt his heart almost leapt out from his ribs. That sounded dramatic but hey, that’s how he truly felt!

“C-Can I talk about something?” he asked, silently cursing at himself for stuttering.

“Of course you can, hyung. Why are you acting scared?” Jaehyun asked back with a chuckle. He put down the book he was reading and pat the empty space beside him. “Come.”

As if he was hypnotized, Taeyong obeyed like an obedient child and sat down beside Jaehyun. His heart was still beating rapidly but he felt calmer somehow. There’s something about Jaehyun and his calming voice. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Jaehyun asked. 

Taeyong took in a deep breath to collect his thoughts. He needed to be bold this time. More straightforward. No more chickening out. 

“Jaehyun.”

“Hmm?”

“I like you.”

Jaehyun stared at him for a few seconds and the silence was so deafening, Taeyong grew more embarrassed as time passed by. He felt like hiding his face somewhere.

Suddenly, Jaehyun chuckled again.

Taeyong couldn’t understand the meaning behind it. Is it a positive or negative response? Should he be happy or upset? Dear Lord, why can’t Jaehyun give him a clear answer?! 

He flinched when he felt a hand on his head, ruffling his hair.

“You’re so cute, hyung. I like you too.”

Taeyong’s mind went into a frenzy mode as soon as he heard those words. ‘Wait, what? Jaehyun likes me too?!’ A wide smile appeared on Taeyong’s pretty face and he was about to burst from happiness but the next sentence he heard caused him to freeze.

“We’re all a family, aren’t we? Of course we like each other.”

Of course.

Jaehyun only liked him as a brother.

Taeyong shouldn’t get his hopes up for the impossible.

“Y-yeah! I know, I just—wanted to show some… affection, I guess?” Taeyong faked a laugh to cover for his mistake. Yeah, it was a mistake. Why did he decide to confess anyway? All of his courage left his body and he was back to being a coward again.

“Is that all you wanted to say?” Jaehyun asked with his annoyingly charming smile again. How can Taeyong not fall in love when the former was looking gorgeous all the time?

“Y-yeah… I will be going now, then! Gotta show some affection to everyone, haha…” Taeyong gave a nervous grin and waved goodbye to Jaehyun before he quickly left the room. 

  
  


Taeyong decided to never confess again.

Meanwhile, Jaehyun immediately covered his reddening face after Taeyong left. He didn’t expect Taeyong to suddenly confess out of nowhere. He was so close to saying some romantic cheesy lines to reciprocate Taeyong’s feelings but was still able to control himself. God, Taeyong looked so cute when he was being shy! Jaehyun probably would have kissed him all over if he had no self-control. 

But wait- if he shared the same feelings then why did he faked innocence?

Easy. Because a Jung Jaehyun found Lee Taeyong cute when he’s trying so hard.

“What’s wrong, hyung?” Mark asked once he saw Taeyong walking pass him with dead eyes. 

Taeyong wasn’t sure what to reply. It had been a few days since he got brother-zoned by Jaehyun and he was still thinking about it. He could barely get any sleep because of it. He wanted to give up because Jaehyun clearly did not like him romantically but deep inside he wanted to hold on the 1% chance that maybe Jaehyun do love him back…

“Hyung?”

Mark’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he smiled sadly which intrigued the younger’s curiousity. “Hyung? Is there something troubling you?” Mark asked with worry evident in his tone.

“… Can I get a love advice from you?”

“W-What?” Mark’s cheeks turned pink at the reply. ‘Is Taeyong hyung heartbroken?!’ 

“Uh… S-sure but I will be speaking with no experience…” he hesitantly answered. 

“It’s alright, I just want an advice from someone else.”

Taeyong sat down beside Mark and the latter offered him a smile. “Mark… You see, there is someone whom I love for a long time. I know I only have a little chance but a few days ago it’s confirmed that he only see me as a brother… What should I do?” Taeyong asked. 

“Wait, it’s a ‘he’?” Mark asked, baffled by the new information.

“Yes… Are you bothered by it?” Taeyong asked. He did expect that not everyone would accept his sexuality if they found out.

“N-No! It’s not like that! I’m just… surprised?”

Taeyong heaved a sigh in relief. So far both Doyoung and Mark who knew about it are fine with it.

“So… What do you think, Mark? Should I give up on him?” he asked.

Mark seemed to be thinking for a while before he answered. After all, he had no experience and he was worried he might say the wrong thing.

“Just forget him, hyung. I mean, you are THE Lee Taeyong! A multitalented visual! You could get a better man! Don’t waste your time crying over this crush of yours! He must be blind to not love you back,” Mark confidently said. Poor boy didn’t know he was calling his another hyung ‘blind’.

“I see… So I should give up?”

“Yes! You will get someone better in your life, hyung! Trust me!”

Taeyong smiled at pat Mark’s head. “I guess you’re right. Thank you, Mark.”

“No problem!” 

Taeyong forced himself to stay calm when Jaehyun approached him. ‘No, Taeyong, you have decided to move on! Don’t fall for him all over gain!’

“Hyung, I want to recommend some good songs, do you want to listen to them?” Jaehyun asked excitedly. 

Taeyong wanted to scream ‘YES’ but he decided not to. How could he move on if he spend more time with Jaehyun?

“I would like to but… um, I have plans with Doyoung! You can send me the songs, I will listen to them later!” he said. It was a lie, of course, he didn’t have any plans with Doyoung. Maybe he will force the latter to comply with him later.

“Oh, I see. Alright then, I will send them to you. I’m sure you will like them.”

“Thanks, Jaehyun.”

  
  


Jaehyun found it weird. Usually Taeyong would beam at him if he offered for them to spend time together. Why did Taeyong reject him? Did he really have plans with Doyoung? Questions filled his head but he brushed them off.

‘ _ Taeyong hyung is probably just tired…’ _

But he was wrong. Weeks passed by and Taeyong kept ignoring him. Taeyong would smile brightly and laugh when he’s with others but when Jaehyun approached him, he would only give a faint smile without talking much.

Was it because of the confession last time? When Jaehyun lied and told Taeyong he only saw him as a brother?

No way, Jaehyun was sure Taeyong loved him too much to give up like that. Taeyong will probably go back to his old self soon.

And so, Jaehyun chose to brush it off again.

Such an idiot, isn’t he?

“Psst, hyung.”

Taeyong sent Mark a weird look. The younger suddenly approached him sneakily like a spy and nudged him. He should ask Mark to stop watching too many movies.

“Yeah?”

“How is it going with your crush? Or is it ex-crush already?” Mark asked, his eyes sparkling with curiousity.

Taeyong can’t help but chuckle after hearing the question. “I forgot him already. Thank you for the advice, Mark. I will treat you something later.” Taeyong grinned and ruffled Mark’s hair.

“No need, hyung. I just did what I had to. I’m glad you’re over that blind man,” Mark replied.

Taeyong giggled at that. He wondered how Jaehyun would react if he found out that Mark called him blind twice. Would he get angry? Or just brush it off? Or perhaps he would smile and pat Mark’s head? Taeyong almost smiled when he thought of Jaehyun’s dimples but then reality hit him and he immediately shook off his thoughts.

Taeyong told Mark that he will be inside his room if the latter needs something and he quickly left so Mark wouldn’t notice that he  _ lied _ about being over Jaehyun. 

Mark took out his phone and was minding his own business when he felt someone tapping his shoulder from behind. He looked behind him and was met with a  _ smiling _ Jaehyun.

“So, Mark… What did you say to Taeyong hyung?”

“H-Huh?” Mark stared at Jaehyun with his eyes wide, confusion clearly written on his face.

“I heard you say something about ‘over that blind man’. What’s all that about?” Jaehyun asked, his lips slightly twitching.

“Ahhh you mean that!” Mark then glanced at his sides before he leaned closer to Jaehyun. “This is supposed to be a secret, but… Taeyong hyung is heartbroken.”

Jaehyun raised his eyebrow. “Heartbroken?” Was it because of the confession last time?

“Yeah, heartbroken. The man he’s in love with doesn’t love him back. Bizarre, isn’t it? Who would reject Taeyong hyung? Isn’t the man blind?” Mark said. “If it was me I would have accepted him even if I don’t love him. It would be easy to learn to love someone like Taeyong hyung.”

Jaehyun unconsciously clenched his fists and fortunately Mark didn’t seem to notice. “What did you mean by ‘over’ then?” he asked.

“Taeyong hyung asked me what he should do so I told him to get over that man. Then earlier he said he already forgot him! Isn’t that great? Now he could find someone better who could make him happy!”

Jaehyun wished he could smack Mark’s head right now but then not like he actually has the heart to do that. “Mark…”

“Yes?”

“I’m that man, so can you help change Taeyong hyung’s mind?”

“Huh? Ayee, stop joking hyung!” Mark laughed and playfully hit Jaehyun’s shoulder but the latter kept still and stare at him seriously.

“I’m not joking.”

Mark went silent and stared back at Jaehyun.

“It’s really you?”

“Yes.”

Jaehyun thought Mark would agree to help him but he was wrong. 

“Then no.”

“Why?”

“Taeyong hyung said he was rejected so that means Jaehyun hyung doesn’t like him. So why does hyung want me to change his mind again? Shouldn’t hyung be glad he is over you?” Mark said with a frown. “Or is hyung trying to play with Taeyong hyung’s feelings? I won’t let you!”

“Mark, that’s not--”

“No!”

Mark huffed and quickly left the scene. Taeyong was already burdened with so many things, he won’t let the older male suffer anymore! He did realize he was being rude but he had to. Say no to hurting Taeyong!

“Geez…” Jaehyun sighed in disappointment. What should he do now? He really need to stop playing around now.

The next few days Jaehyun had been trying to take Taeyong’s attention but he was only given a cold shoulder, making him frustrated. Not to mention sometimes Mark would block him from approaching Taeyong!

“Did Taeyong hyung really moved on?” Jaehyun wondered. He can’t let that happen! No! Never! Taeyong is only his, he can’t imagine the thought of having the beautiful older male crushing over someone else  _ not him _ !

“Jaehyun hyung, what are you stressing over?” a voice suddenly entered his hearing.

He blinked and stared at the owner of the voice.

“Hyung?”

“… Haechan, I have a request to make.”

The younger member stared at Jaehyun in confusion before a mischievous grin appeared on his face. “What do I get in return?”

“Anything, just help me this once.”

Haechan grinned. “Aye, aye, captain. So what made hyung so desperate for the almighty sun’s help?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Taeyong hyung.”

Taeyong immediately went stiff when he heard the familiar voice called him. He contemplated whether to answer or not when Mark appeared out of nowhere and attempted to drag him away.

“Hyung! There is this game I’m playing but I’m stuck at a certain level. Come help me hyung!”

“Oh, okay--”

“Let me teach you instead!”

Jaehyun grinned when Haechan appeared and tried to pull Mark away from Taeyong. It looked so funny he would have laughed if he didn’t remember how important it was. If Haechan failed then he won’t be able to talk to Taeyong.

“Have you even played the game?” Mark asked.

“Don’t look down on me! C’mon Mark hyung, give Taeyong hyung a break! He must be tired!” Haechan exclaimed and pulled Mark away from Taeyong before Mark could say anything else.

“Have a nice break Taeyong hyung!” Haechan waved a goodbye before he dragged Mark away.

“Wha…” Taeyong stared at the two with wide eyes. Everything happened too fast and he had completely forgot about Jaehyun until the latter spoke again.

“Hyung, can we talk a bit?”

Taeyong spared the younger a glance before slowly nodding his head. Maybe he could get over Jaehyun easier after they have a nice talk to solve things. He was wrong for ignoring the latter, anyway. Jaehyun must had been confused.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Um, about your confession last time…”

Taeyong’s eyes went wide at the mention of ‘confession’ and he immediately tried to cover himself. “W-What are you talking about? It wasn’t a confession! Don’t be too confident about y-yourself!”

“Then why are you stuttering?”

Crap. Cat got your tongue, Taeyong?

Jaehyun sighed. “I’m not stupid, hyung. I know you have been crushing on me,” he said.

“Y-You… knew?”

“Yes, I know. I just pretended to not realize it.”

“I see…” Now Taeyong felt like an idiot. How much of an embarrassment is he? Jaehyun knew about his feelings and had been letting Taeyong attempt to flirt with him all this time! God, Jaehyun must had been laughing at him!

“S-Sorry…” he muttered.

“Why are you saying ‘sorry’, hyung?” 

“I mean… Don’t you feel disgusted that someone you see as a brother has feelings for you? And has been trying to flirt with you all this time?”

“Trust me, I don’t feel disgusted at all.”

“You don’t?”

“Of course I don’t. I love you too.”

“Thank—Huh?” Taeyong blinked a few times. Did he mishear it? Did Jaehyun just say ‘I love you too’? Had he fallen so deep he started having hallucinations?

“I love you too. I love you, Taeyong hyung.” Jaehyun repeated his words and reached for Taeyong’s hands to hold them in his.

“What—But you said-”

“I was just playing around because you looked so cute when you were trying so hard. Sorry about that, hyung. But I’m not joking this time, I really do love you,” Jaehyun said and smiled warmly. “I know this is not romantic at all but it was really hard to approach you with Mark around, I don’t have much choices.”

Meanwhile, Taeyong? He couldn’t say a thing. Jaehyun’s sudden confession put his whole body to a shock. He didn’t expect the younger to reciprocate his feelings. 

“Hyung? Are you listening?”

“Huh- Oh- Y-Yeah…”

“So, will you be mine?” Jaehyun asked. He lifted one of Taeyong’s hand and pressed a kiss on the knuckles. 

“Oh-I- W-Wait, let me think, I need some time!” Taeyong pulled back his hands from Jaehyun’s grasp and immediately took off with a red face.

Taeyong felt like an idiot. His crush returned his feelings and wanted to be with him and yet look at him now: running away from the said man. But hey, it’s not totally his fault that he was too surprised. Jaehyun had said they were only like brothers before but now the dimpled man confessed out of the blue. He needed some time to collect his thoughts. 

Back to Jaehyun, he was made speechless by the stunt. He expected Taeyong to be joyful and then they get together and perhaps he will finally able to taste Taeyong’s lips—but that only became a part of his imagination now because the reality was, Taeyong ran away from him.

Perhaps Jaehyun need to learn more about romantic stuffs. 

  
  


And that’s how the young man ended up having a drama marathon. Taeyong had avoided him for a week and Jaehyun used it to his benefit (although he was also upset).

“Such an asshole, she should have chosen the second lead male character,” he mumbled. Never in his life he could imagined doing this but hey—anything to get Taeyong. 

“Jaehyun—what are you doing?”

Jaehyun looked at the door and saw Yuta poking through the door. “I’m… watching a drama,” he hesitantly replied. It felt embarrassing for a grown up man to be caught watching a romance drama.

“What drama?” Yuta asked and entered the room before casually sitting beside Jaehyun. “You’re watching a romance drama alone? That sounds so lonely, go get a lover or something,” Yuta teased but it only made Jaehyun upset.

“I  _ am _ trying…”

“Oh? What’s wrong, you get rejected?”

“I didn’t! I know he loves me too!”

“Then why?”

“I don’t know!”

Yuta wanted to laugh seeing Jaehyun’s miserable state but he chose not to just be considerate. “Anyway why are you watching a romance drama between a man and a woman? Taeyong is a man too, just in case you forgot.”

“Is hyung suggesting me to watch gay porn then? Wait, how did hyung know it’s Taeyong hyung?!”

Yuta lightly hit Jaehyun’s shoulder before he said, “It doesn’t have to be porn, are you crazy?. Gay romance dramas exist, you fool. And it’s so obvious you’re head over heels for Taeyong.”

“Ah…” Jaehyun nodded.

“So, what should I do now?” he asked.

“Okay, you know what? I think I have an idea.” Yuta said.

“What is it?”

“Jaehyun, you know you could find anything on internet right? Even the craziest thing you never thought of.”

“Yes, and?”

“That’s why, I’m suggesting this to you. You might be shocked at first but I think it will be helpful if you read the right ones.”

“Just get straight to the point, hyung. Read what? Right ones?”

Yuta glanced around him as if he was about to spill some top secret information before he leaned in and whispered: 

“I suggest you search  _ ‘jaeyong fanfiction’ _ .”

“I would never treat Taeyong hyung like that!”

“What?! He’s blind?!”

“Why am I so rich everytime?”

“I don’t cheat!”

“T-That’s hot…”

“I don’t think Taeyong hyung is that innocent though?”

“Since when a male can get pregnant? Did I sleep during biology class?”

“Alpha? Omega? Aren’t those in Mathematics?”

Yes, everyone, you guessed it right. Jung Jaehyun was currently reading fanfictions. To make it more specific— _ Jaeyong fanfictions _ . Perhaps he’s reading yours right now?

Before he realized it he had gotten too into reading them that he forgot his original intention.

“Whoa… How much did I read?” Jaehyun couldn’t believe himself when he checked his browser history. “I got too invested…”

“But based from what I read, everything ended with a happy ending even if I made Taeyong hyung suffer? But then look what happen now because I joked around and said we’re like a family.”

Jaehyun rubbed his chin and scrolled down his history again. “Ah, this one was good. My character was… a gentleman? I see, so I should act like that?”

And so, the adventure of Jung Jaehyun being a gentleman to his loved one began. 

It was early in the morning when Taeyong returned from the studio. He felt exhausted and wanted to go straight to his room but he stopped his tracks when he saw the lights in the kitchen were on.

“Did someone wake up already? Or they forgot to switch off the lights?” Curious, Taeyong took slow steps towards the kitchen to avoid making noises.

He took a peek and was greeted by the man he had been avoiding.

“Hyung.”

Taeyong froze when Jaehyun offered him a smile. He flinched when Jaehyun stood up and started approaching him.

He wasn’t ready yet to meet Jaehyun alone like this after the sudden confession. No, he can’t. Fear engulfed him and he immediately tried to escape but was a second too late—Jaehyun had caught his arm and held him still.

“Taeyong hyung, don’t avoid me please.”

Taeyong bit his lips. He wasn’t sure how he should talk with Jaehyun. What kind of expression should he put up? What tone should he speak? What if Jaehyun ask about the confession?

He was getting nervous but then the hold on his arm slowly weakened and he turned to look. Jaehyun was smiling softly at him.

“Hyung, how about you take a seat and I will make you something?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Taeyong gripped the mug tightly. Jaehyun had offered to make breakfast earlier but he refused because it was a bit too early for breakfast so the younger made him hot chocolate instead.

“Sorry about earlier. Did it hurt?” Jaehyun asked. Taeyong was confused for a second before he realized Jaehyun was talking about his arm.

“N-Not at all, I’m fine.”

Jaehyun smiled in relief and a set of dimples appeared on his face, stunning the older member.

Does Jaehyun not know Taeyong is weak against him?! Especially when he’s smiling with his dimples for all to see!

Taeyong immediately looked away to hide his reddening cheeks. God, why is it so hard to not fall for Jung Jaehyun?

“Did you want to talk to me?” he asked to change the topic.

“… Hyung, can you look here?”

“…”

Jaehyun sighed before he slowly reached for Taeyong’s hand and held it. “Hyung, I know you love me too so why can’t you just say yes?”

Hearing that, anger bubbled inside Taeyong and he immediately pulled back his hand.

“You told me that you were playing around before so how can I be sure that you aren’t joking too this time?!”

“Do you have any idea how hurt and disappointed I was?!”

“If you really like me then you wouldn’t have let me down!” 

“If you really like me t-then…! You should hug me r-right now and tell me that you’re serious!”

Jaehyun was silent before he finally understood Taeyong’s message. He wasted no time to approach Taeyong and pulled the leader into an embrace.

“I’m sorry, hyung… I was an idiot.” He said.

“That, you are…” Taeyong mumbled against Jaehyun’s shoulder and the latter chuckled.

“Sorry again hyung. I really do love you, trust me. I’m serious, I’m not joking this time.”

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” Taeyong asked as he slowly hugged Jaehyun back. He hated how easy it was for him to forgive the younger but he really can’t stay mad for too long. How did he manage to avoid Jaehyun before?

“I told you, you look so cute when you were trying so hard,” Jaehyun confessed.

“What? I was so upset when you didn’t respond to me!”

“I know, I know. I promise I won’t do that again. I love you, hyung.  _ So much. _ ” Jaehyun pecked Taeyong’s forehead before he tightened his hold. 

“Hmmph. Love you too.”

“What did you say? I can’t hear, can you repeat?” Jaehyun teased and got pinched by a red-faced Taeyong. 

“Sorry, I can’t stop myself. Taeyong hyung is so cute, makes me want to kiss you all over.”

“Then do it. I’m yours now, aren’t I?”

“Oh?” A smirk appeared on Jaehyun’s handsome face. 

“What? I know you heard me!” Taeyong complained and pinched Jaehyun’s cheek. 

“Ow, ow, that actually hurts!”

“Serves you right.”

Taeyong was about to say something else but a yelp escaped his lips instead when Jaehyun suddenly carried him bridal-style. 

“Well then, since you’re mine now, we should do something that couples do.”

“Huh?” 

Jaehyun let Taeyong stared at him with confusion written on his face. Inside his mind, he was thinking of practicing what he just read from the fanfictions.

“You will know soon, love.” Jaehyun pecked Taeyong’s lips and the latter turned red again.

“Alright then…”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put all 127 members but I don't know what dialogues to give :'))  
I'm still kinda new (but not that new) to NCT so sorry if it's weird or too OOC, I hope you guys enjoyed it even if only a tiny bit! Thank you for reading and supporting this ficfest!


End file.
